


And if you do, I know I won't be your cry baby

by AdriYay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never felt like he was enough. </p><p>The title was taken from the song Cry Baby by The Neighbourhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if you do, I know I won't be your cry baby

Stiles never felt like he was enough. 

Sure, he had a boyfriend, a best friend and a pack. What else could he ask for? 

He never really understood his insecurities, the feeling of not being enough that suddenly hit him. It wasn’t there all the time, because when he was with Derek, Scott or with his pack, he didn’t feel bad. 

Well, it depended. 

When someone just talked to someone else on their phone when they were supposed to be spending time together as a pack, he felt a little bit angry. When Scott talked about his plans to hang out with someone that wasn’t him, he felt angry. When Derek sat next to someone else in pack meetings or when he decided it was better to spend time with Braeden instead of him, he felt angry and extremely hurt.

It wasn’t like any of them were trying to cause him harm, or to make him doubt their entire friendship and his position in the pack. He knew that, but he couldn’t stop feeling that way when it came, no matter how hard he tried.

So he tried to ignore it, he didn’t talk to anyone about it, because he would be seen as a possessive jealous asshole and he didn’t want them to have any more (if they already had) reasons to get away from him.


End file.
